Pretty Girl
by smartcookie816
Summary: Short, one parter. Seth comes back and tells Summer a secret. Maybe a bit OOC. Song Fic to Sugarcult’s Pretty Girl. Warning: Character Suicide. R&R!


**Title**: Pretty Girl  
  
**Rating**: PG-13, let me know if that's off  
  
**Author**: smartcookie816  
  
**Summary**: Short, one parter. Seth comes back and tells Summer a secret. Maybe a bit OOC. Song Fic to Sugarcult's Pretty Girl. Warning: Character Suicide. R&R

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song Pretty Girl, or The OC, or any characters from The OC. Just letting you know.

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_  
  
Summer was sitting by the couch with her new best friend, the box of tissues. It was a month since Seth had left, and they hadn't heard anything. He was thought to be dead, but nothing was for certain. That just made everything worse, of course. Finally, she decided to get out of the house and go to the beach, taking her cell with her of course, just in case. She couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of him, though. Okay, so she had a flair for the dramatic. But hey, she had the right to be worried. It wasn't every day that your semi-depressed boyfriend just headed off on a dinky little sail boat, only leaving you a note saying he'd be back soon. It was so hard...  
  
That stretch of beach that they'd walked so many times...  
  
The small ice cream shop that had been the destination of so many dates...  
  
The boat dock, with the Summer Breeze in it's place as always...  
  
Wait a sec-The Summer Breeze was there?  
  
That was definetly it!  
  
Summer scanned the dock, looking for a recognizable mass of curly dark hair.  
  
Sure enough, she found it, and started to get excited. What were the odds that Seth would get back the very minute she was walking by the boat deck? It was fate, it definetly was fate. She rushed closer to the dock, calling his name.  
  
It really was him. He turned around, and a genuine smile lit up his face. Summer was so relieved, so happy. She tried her best not to show it though, of course.  
  
_ It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love_  
  
"Summer!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, before she pushed him away.  
  
"Cohen." She replied, not sounding quite as excited as he did, even though she felt it. "You left me with a note...that's all? You better be glad I was so worried I didn't have time to get mad."  
  
"Summer, I'm so glad to see you...really. We just have some stuff to talk about, that's all." His smile faded, just a little bit.  
  
"I'm waiting, Cohen. This better be good. There's some stuff I have to tell you, too."  
  
"You go first, I'll save mine for later." He said, shuffling his feet and looking down.  
  
"Well, there's just so much. Ryan-he's back! Theresa made him come back, she said she was ruining his future. He goes to visit her so much. And Marissa, well, she's retreated to her old friend, vodka, again. I tried to stop her, but it didn't work out so well. I think Julie's plotting to ship her off to some fancy rehab center in L.A." She was gushing in a way, but it didn't sound quite energized.  
  
"Oh, not too surprising, I guess." Seth paused, and there was an awkward silence. Summer was getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"About which?" She inquired, thinking something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Err...both I guess" Summer then knew that something was way off.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with whatever you were going to tell me before?" She asked, her voice rising every second.  
  
"Because...it does. Let me explain, before you get anymore upset. Tahiti? Nah, didn't happen. I just sailed around the Pacific for a few days, and then came back. My parents knew where I was, I kept in touch with them. Okay, you are going to get so mad about this, but I was screening my cell calls when I was out there, and when I was back, I made sure that you knew I wasn't. I just didn't want to face you. Ryan and Marissa? Yeah, knew about that. I was there for a lot of it. There's more though. There are some other things I have to tell you..."  
  
"Save it, Cohen! I was WORRIED SICK about you! I thought you had DIED! And now I found out you were just avoiding me for whatever reason, and got your family and friends, who are MY friends too, pretend you were out sailing and they hadn't heard from you in ages?!? How DARE you? WHY?!?!?!"  
  
_ She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_  
  
"I was going to break up with you..." Was his meek reply, "I think that's what I'm doing right now."  
  
Summer was shocked. She had thought that their relationship was perfect, besides his little disappearing act and the thing with her dad. He had been so sad about that. Why the hell was he breaking up with her?  
  
"Why..." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Seth looked utterly sympathetic. He started to explain. "Well, I don't deserve you. I'm horrible, really. I cheated on you, you see...a lot. With a lot of people, too. Anna...Marissa...others whose names I can't remember. I guess the fact that girls actually liked me got to my head a little. Okay, a lot. You shouldn't forgive me. I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to beg for forgiveness when I know I don't deserve it. Goodbye, Summer."  
  
With that, he walked into the horizon. Summer fell on her knees, shaking. She knew she shouldn't be so upset, but she couldn't help it. She loved- loves- him. More than he will ever know. And he threw it away. Like he didn't even care. Wait, he probably didn't even care.  
  
The information was starting to process- wait a sec, he cheated on her with Anna? MARISSA? Her so called best friend? She wondered if Ryan knew...that could be revenge. Cohen screwed up big time. He should've known by now not to mess with Summer Roberts. She hadn't changed that much since last summer...  
  
_ It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love_  
  
She decided to make her way home, tears running down her cheeks. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her makeup was trailing down her face, smudged. She looked like a wild woman, eyes red, tears still flowing, hair a mess. She fixed herself up a bit, then went to the kitchen to fix herself a snack. Some Ben & Jerry's and a chick flick with Coop would've been good, but its not like she was about to call her after what she had just found out. She could ruin Coop, just like she would ruin Cohen. Maybe Chino would help her...  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about him. It was driving her crazy. She didn't want to love him, she didn't want to care. Her heart didn't care what she wanted. She found the phone in her hands, dialing his number, almost 4 times. She knew that he was scum after what he did, that he didn't deserve her.  
  
She didn't care.  
  
But her pride wouldn't allow her to dial that number, or beg him to take her back.  
  
She was too good for that.  
  
_ Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of you head_  
  
She wanted revenge. That much was obvious. On both of them. Marissa and Seth alike. She wasn't sure what to do, or how. At all. But...  
  
She couldn't be a rock.  
  
She couldn't show no emotion.  
  
She cared.  
  
She felt betrayed.  
  
She was confused.  
  
She crawled into bed, sobbing. Her life seemed so bad now, so pointless. Her father was never there. She hadn't heard from her mom since she was eleven. Her stepmother was a pill popping bitch. She was betrayed by her best friend and boyfriend, and a lot of other people too. There was only one thing she could think to do...  
  
_ Its the way that he makes you cry,  
Its the way that he's in your mind,  
Its the way he makes you fall in love,  
Its the way that he makes you feel,  
Its the way that he kisses you,  
Its the way he makes you fall in love._  
  
She moved to the bathroom quickly, quietly. She had tried this twice before, but it hadn't worked. She was adamant that this time it would.  
  
She pulled out the familiar knife, and started the grotesque artwork. She didn't stop until she felt dizzy. Until the white shag rug was stained red.  
  
She leaned against the wall in her last few moments, her eyes lacking emotion. She whispered nonsense into the air, and then was quiet. Like she wanted.  
  
_ Pretty girl...  
Pretty girl..._

_  
_  
A/N: How was it? That did NOT turn out like I thought it would. R&R!


End file.
